


Connect-icuffs

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “Connect-four my ass. You fucking cheater.” with Artemis





	Connect-icuffs

It was supposed to be a quiet night for just the two of you. Neither of you had no homework to speak of tonight and you both had a rare night when your days off from work aligned. Neither of you felt like going out, and a simple movie night with cuddling on the couch eating takeout sounded perfect. You had just settled down to do that, food in hand and blankets thrown over your legs, movie about to start when the storm outside picked up violently, a stray bolt of lightning crashing down nearby and sending the entire block into total darkness. You and Artemis both groaned, getting up and grabbing flashlights before beginning to search the house for the candles you two kept for these kinds of situations. Soon, your living room was decorated with the soft glowing light. You two finished your meals in comfortable silence, no words needing to be spoken as you just enjoyed each other’s company.

“So what do we do now?” You asked, setting your now empty plate down on the coffee table. “Since we can’t watch movies any more that is.”

“I guess it’s still to early to try and just go to bed. We could always try board games and see if the power comes back on?” Artemis said, already standing up and starting to clear away the food and plates.

You followed her into the kitchen, carrying the extra boxes of takeout. You set them on the counter before making your way over to the closet where you kept your collection of games. “Do you have any preferences?” You called over your shoulder, grabbing a few from the shelf and starting to look through them.

“Not really. What is there?” Artemis cam up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her head against your back.

“We have The Game of Life, Monopoly, Mouse Trap, Splat, Sorry, and Connect-Four…” You trailed off, reaching out to grab another set of games when Artemis stopped you.

“Connect-Four sounds like the only one least likely to end up in a fight between us.” She said, reaching around you to grab the game from the pile and walking back over to the coffee table.

“What, you didn’t want me to kick your ass yet again in Monopoly?” You teased, putting the other games away, walking over to your girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss before sitting across from her.

“No way, I still haven’t gotten Wally to quit teasing me about handing you Park Place after you offered to go down on me for two hours in exchange the last time we played!”

You laughed, remembering the look of shock on everyone’s face when you to last had company over at you’re apartment. “You have to admit their faces were funny though.” You added, helping Artemis set up the game. “Which color do you want to be?”

“I don’t really care, red I guess.” You quickly sorted the game pieces as Artemis set the assembled grid between the two of you. “Who gets to go first?”

“You can, I’m confident I’ll win anyway.” You replied with a cocky grin.

“Oh you’re _on_.”

Really, you two should have known that no game was safe from your competitive natures. You won the first game, exactly like you said you would. That only made Artemis try harder, and soon any light banter between the two of you was lost as you focused everything you had into each of your matches. One hour later, you had managed to win almost all of the matches, Artemis only just managing to secure a handful of victories from you.

You couldn’t help your cocky grin as you placed your game chip and won yet again. “Looks like I win yet again babe.” You declared, sitting back with a satisfied grin.

“ **Connect-four my ass. You fucking cheater**.”

“How the fuck can I cheat in connect four? Maybe you just need to get good.”

“Oh _really_?” You knew you were poking the bear with that last jab but you weren’t quite prepared for her to be set off. She jumped over the coffee table at you, crashing into you and knocking you back onto the floor. You felt her hands drift down to your waist and you looked into her eyes pleadingly only to be met with no remorse. Thee two of you ended up wrestling each other on the ground, giggles escaping from both of you as you rolled around in an attempt to pin each other.

Eventually, she managed to hold you down. “Say you’re sorry!” She said, out of breath with a few giggles still escaping.

“Okay! I’m sorry _I’m so much better than you at games!_ ”

“I don’t understand how you can be so good at them all the time! Teach me your strategies!

“No I like winning too much.” She laughed and rolled off of your back, kissing your cheek as she laid down next to you. The two of you laid there on the floor catching your breath when the lights suddenly kicked back on.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about the food in the fridge anymore.” You said sitting up. You looked back over to the television which was once again displaying the title screen of the DVD you had put in. “Are you tired at all?”

Artemis shook her head, catching on to what you were implying. Quickly, the two of you worked almost in sync to blow out all the candles and put away the forgotten game of Connect-Four. After a short amount of time, the two of you were once again curled up against each other on the couch, enjoying each other’s company. Halfway through the second movie you felt a weight on your shoulder. Looking down, you saw that Artemis had fallen asleep against you. You smiled kissing the top of her forehead before turning off the movie, moving you both so that the two of you were resting comfortably on the couch. It wasn’t the most ideal of places to sleep, but you were too tired to move her into your bedroom and risk waking her up.

“Sweet dreams Artemis.” You whispered, kissing her forehead once again before following her into sleep.


End file.
